Family Life
by GrovyleBoov
Summary: Chaos starts as Tip and Ohs children are a bit of a handful.
1. Hatching Day

Tip and Oh eagerly watched as their first child was about to hatch. It had been a whole two years since the egg was formed. Lucy, Kyle and Smek were there, as well a their new Boov friends from Earth. They were Grovyle, and Ehh. Grovyle goes to take a close look at the incubator and accidentally knocks it over while Tip and Oh are briefly out of the room. Grovyle panics, turning a bright yellow as she tries desperately to catch the incubator. She misses. And Luna's egg is showing a crack in it when she rights it. Ehh seeing Grovyle run from the house deep blue and crying hurries out to comfort his friend. Meanwhile the final seconds start to count down on the timer as Tip and Oh reenter the room. "Where is Grovyle and Ehh" Tip asks "it's almost time for Luna to hatch." Kyle says "Grovyle accidentally knocked over the incubator and ran out deeply depressed thinking she has hurt Luna when her egg showed a crack afterwards. Ehh wents out to comfort her." Tip looks at the egg "Do you think Luna is alright?" Smek says, laying a comforting hand on Tip "She is alls right. A crack at this stage is being normal."

"Grovyle, Ehh come in quickly! Luna is soon to hatching" Oh calls out towards the door. Grovyle and Ehh return, and even though Ehh gets close to watch Grovyle hangs towards the back. She is still somewhat blue, and just looks over the others as best she can. "Do not you want to be getting a better look" Ehh says, noticing Grovyle in the back. "No" she says sadly "I dos not want to be risking any further harm to Luna." Lucy seeing Grovyle is still sad says "Luna is OK, Smek says the crack is normal at this this stage." Grovyle turns briefly red, before returning to blue, "Not EVERYTHINGS he says is true" she glares at Smek. Ehh nods in agreement, they had both been 'Shushed' by him before. Ehh was protective of his newest friend Grovyle, and though she was brave, and was helping him learn things taught by her Humansfamily, her emotions could be delicate.

Soon the near argument was forgotten, as sounds could be heard from the incubator. Everyone watched as excitedly as Luna finished breaking thru the shell, all but Grovyle that is who managed to cheer up slightly (her blue lightened by just a shade). The sight of the combined qualities of Boov and Human in one precious little youngster melted the hearts of all gazing at her. Oh turning a deep pink turned to Tip, "The data the Big Brain showed us was being quite accurate, she relfects you my 'sun.'" All there laughed, even Grovyle, who had just managed to shake the rest of her sadness. Grovyle says, "Thanking you Tip and Oh for invitings us to watch, but I has to be going home now. My humansfamily will to be worrying if I is not back soon." "I got to be goings also" Ehh says "I am being her ride as I has accidentally broke her Bubble Pod trying to makes it better, and nows I has to be fixing it. We has left the presents by the door."

And just like that it was only the main circle of friends. Already they could see that Luna shared Tips personality, she reached out to everyone there. "Just like Tip" Smek said remembering when Tip had stood up to him. Oh, Kyle, and Tip all laugh, remembering the joke about it that he had told her in Boovish earlier. They turn their attention to the Hatching gifts, and find out that Ehh had give a toy Boovish tool set, and Grovyle had given a toy Boovish gardening tool set. Kyle and Smek, had both gifted modified Boovish baby clothes, and Lucy had got them baby bottles, and a couple of rattles.

A discussion was had a little bit later and all agreed that Tip and Ohs children should learn the ways and languages of both peoples. Tip smiled looking down at the pendant she wore, remembering all that had happened since she had been given it. The endless messages about problems, and questions had slowed down to a trickle, which was good since life would be a bit more busy since their family had just grown. Luna cried in hunger and sleepiness, turning blue, the guests took this as the signal that it was time to leave. Smek took off in a Bubble Pod earthbound by himself, and Kyle flew Lucy to her home.

Oh sighed in huge relief, as Tip fed luna her first bottle of milk (the Boovish variety). They were both glad Smek had settled down again after they had returned from their Honeymoon. It had taken months to get things straightened out from Smeks brief stint back in power. Luna liked her meal just fine, turning orange before falling asleep in Tips arms. Tip was glad that she liked it, she knew just because something was edible, didn't mean it was delicious. She was still amazed at the physical makeup of her adoptive species, they ate on a daily basis things that would have made her sick, if not killed her. She was grateful of the fact that the Food Producers in both her home here in the Lunar Colony, and their Large Pod, had been programmed with the abilities to make human food as well.

It had been a long day, and after putting Luna to bed in her crib, the two settled into bed themselves and quickly fell asleep. Two hours later they were woken up. Luna had a really good set of lungs, and both parents had to cover their ears. Oh groaned opening his eyes "I will to seeing what Luna is needing, you tries to getting back to sleep." Getting up he went to her crib, and discovered that she was hungry. "So soon? You was fed only couple hours ago" he told her in surprise. After he fed her, and settled her in the crib once more he returned to bed. "I nevers needed an alarming clock before, but something is telling me I will be needing one now" he thought to himself, pulling the covers back over him. Looking over he saw Tip was already asleep again, "I thinks we will have to do the switching off for this" he thought as his exhaustion took hold and he himself fell asleep.

The next morning Tip woke up at her usual time, and was a little surprised to see Oh was still in bed. "Guess I'll have to make the breakfast this morning" she thought. Oh usually did it every day, it was one of the many ways he showed his great love for her. Knowing Oh would need help waking up she made his Boovish coffee extra strong, along some energizing foods Oh had told her about. Looking up at the clock she saw that it was getting late in the morning, and the others Boovs would be concerned if he wasn't up and about. Going back to their room she found him still snoring, "Oh, wake up. It's getting late." Oh groggily opened his eyes, clearly trying to fully wake up, and not quite succeeding. "What time is it" he asked as he sat up and looked at her. "It's 10:00 Earth Time" she said. "WHAT?! I has almost no time to be getting ready" he said, his skin shifted to a dark yellow briefly as he got dressed in his day vest in a hurry. "I dos not even have time to makes myself the brakes fast" he said as he rushed out of the room. "I already made you some" Tip said smiling at him, "there's extra strong Boov Coffee, and also some energy food." Oh stopped running, and looked at Tip, quickly turning dark pink, "I loves the way you is always helping me out" he said, giving her a big hug. He then ate his food and rushed outside where the others were no doubt already waiting to have his attention.

Tip stayed inside with Luna caring for her, she had a lot to learn about being a mom, but she felt up to the challenge. After all she and Oh had been thru together when they were both younger, she had no doubt that they were both equal to whatever parenthood might bring. Oh on the other hand was feeling a little overwhelmed that day, the babies crying and really thrown his sleep off. Despite the coffee, and breakfast the effects of the night before could readily be seen. There were circles under his eyes, and he kept zoning out when others would talk to him. One complaint kept resurfacing among the Boov, many of them heard the baby cry disturbing their sleep. This they easily forgave their Captain, seeing how he had suffered much worse. "I knows she has some good lungs, I am going to be sounds proofing my place todays" this was his response to the complainers. The Boov felt him be after a while seeing how he wasn't quite himself (then again who is their first day of parenthood).

With leadership duties out of the way for the day he turned to enabling his fellows a good night sleep. Tip was confused seeing him home so early. "Is anything wrong" she asked. "No, they just has seen that last nights way rough, sos they left early" he said, fetching his toolbox. Tip looked curiously as he brought it out. "You has never seen Boovish tools before haves you" he said noticing her interest. "No, when you modified my moms car I was inside. I only saw it after it was done" she said. "Takes a look then" he said with a smile. She took a look and was instantly surprised. What she saw didn't even look like tools. There was something that looked like a cranking pencil sharpener made of lemon jello, and a purple something with somethings sticking out of it, three different pink furry things with twisty parts, a bunch of small somethings that resembled asprin, and a spray can shaped like a kidney. These were just some of the odd stuff she noticed. "What are you going to do" she called after him as he went outside. "Sounds proofing our house" he said as he cranked the 'pencil sharpener'. To her surprise a line of yarn was produced, and after he had a good amount he tied one end to himself, and pulling out a Gravity Manipulator lifted him self to the top of the house before securing the other end to the house. As he turned off the Gravity Manipulator, Tip yelled up to him. "That yarn looks awfully thin, can it even hold your weight without breaking" she asked. Oh smiled mischievously before jumping from the roof with all his strength. Tip winced and looked away, fearing the worst. "Is OK Tip" he called out to her. She turned and looked back towards the house half expecting the yarn to have broke, and at least a slightly hurt Oh. What she saw left her completely stunned, there hung Oh bouncing playfully on the end of a very intact piece of yarn halfway up the house. "Yarn is next to impossible to break" he said to her. Then he climbed back up to the top, and looking down at Tip saw her glaring at him. "Uh oh, what dids I do this time" he thought to himself. Slightly confused he asked her "What is the purpose of your face, Tip?" "I thought you were going to hurt yourself" came the angry reply. "Sorries, I was not meaning to scare you Tip. I hads thought a demonstration would being best way to ease your fears" he said appologeticly. Tip sighed and let it drop. "Can you toss to me the Flocked Bootpunch" he said. Tip looked confused at the pile of tools in his toolbox, "What does it look like" she asked. "Pink, Fur Twisty parts" he said. She looked back at the tools "That describes three different things" she said. "It alsos should be quivering a littles bit" he told her. "Oh, here it is" she said and tossed it to him.

Soon the house was soundproofed things returned to normal. Oh first tried waking to Boov music, but it was always so relaxing it put him back to sleep, then he switched to Earth music. He had his Pad play "Dancing in the Dark", and that got him out of bed. In fact the dace it almost always had him do had the effect of giving him some extra energy. And he could soon return to his usual breakfast.

Things remained calm again for a while, until their son was born that is.

* * *

 **I can not be claiming all the credit for this story. A deviant artist known as FeralSonic has given me permission to write her character in, the other new one is me. Ehh is skilled in mechanics like Oh, and decided to tweak my Pod. We talks back and forth there and it gives me ideas.**

 **You might have noticed some things mentioned that are not in movie, these things has come from book movie came from "The True Meaning of Smekday" please to read it! :) Thanking you to all who has Favorited it! :D**


	2. Burning Off Energy

Hatching day came again, and all there close friends were in attendance once more. This time Grovyle decided to plant flowers around their house while she waited, Ehh stood at her side watching her work. "Uh, are you sures you should to be using that" Ehh said nervously as he saw Grovyle pull out her special fertilizer. "It will be OKs, Ehh. I thinks I has the amount needed figured out finally" she said reassuringly. She puts a tiny speck, at the base of the flowers on one side and instantly they grow to full size "Whew! That is being just right" she says wiping her forehead in relief. "You saw how littles I used right, dos you want to be trying on others side" she says handing the bag to Ehh. "Uh, sure" he says nervously and heads to the other half of the flowers planted. Grovyle turns yellow seeing the amount he was going to use. "Wait! Ehh, that is being too mu-" she says as the plants grow to three times full height, and Ehh jumps back in surprise. Ehh turns blue and looks appologeicly at Grovyle "Sorries that I has messing up the garden Grovyle." Grovyle looks at the plants grown all tall as the house, and laughingly puts a hand on Ehh's shoulder "Is OK, Ehh. Was mistake I made on the ship. You sees now how reactive it is being, and how plants grew so big in hydoponics back on the ship." "Maybes you should to be doing it from now on" Ehh says, still amazed at the plant growth. "I thinks you are being right. Let us to be going back in, Cozmo should to be about ready to hatch" she says to her friend.

As the two get inside Kyle turns to them and asks "What was that sound being outside?" Grovyle shakes her head, "Just a littles bit of a gardening accident, you will be seeing later. But look! Cozmo is breaking his egg!" All turned to see the adorable youngster break free from the egg. Immediately on seeing all those gathered he started to cry. "He is being shy, just like his mydad alright" Smek says "Come let us to be seeing what the sound was outside." All but Tip stepped outside, she was busy trying to calm Cozmo down. Grovyle and Ehh looked at each other and winced, Ehh saw Grovyle start to cower a little behind the others having turned a bright yellow with dark stipes running thru her. He easily geussed the cause of her panic. A fully red Smek glared over at where he saw her hiding, "Has not you learned the lesson of what happened in hydroponics YET! You dids it AGAIN Grovyle!" Ehh, seeing Grovyle in trouble, and knowing this time it wasn't her fault swallowed and couragously stepped between the two "It is not being her fault" he said turning red himself "Look over to other side, THAT is being side she did" he shifted to being blue "this side was being my fault, she lets me try using some on the plants." A still red Smek, looked beyond him and said, "Is still being her fault. She should have not let you use it." Grovyle who was now a deep blue said "Sorries, I will not to be letting others using it again!" She ran away from everyone sobbing in bitter despair, fearing she would be outcasted once again. "I'll be taking her home" Ehh said as he headed after her. "Is not her pod fixed yet" Oh asked curiously. Ehh looked a bit embarrassed "The pod self destructed bursting the bubble as she flew it home last time, I am trying to figure out what hads gone wrong." He ran after her.

Oh turned red and glared at Smek, "That was being wrong way to handle that, besides, you are not Captain anymore. You hads caused her enough emotional hurt in the past, and now you has reopened the wound." Smek yelped, and turned yellow before running to his pod. Sometimes an angry Oh was more scarry than even the Gorg had been. Kyle laughed seeing this and said he should be returning as well, Lucy went with him but not before calling out that an old fashioned road trip would help the kids adjust to life among both species.

A few weeks later, and after much debate about where to do the trip they were on their way. Hearing that fall had reached the Rockies, they decided to show them the beauty of Aspens in fall. They landed their Large Pod in Boulder, Colorado. The family that had adopted Grovyle had graciously decided to let them use the Yukon for the trip, and this would also give them a chance to visit Grovyle herself and reassure her of their continued friendship. Oh went up to their door and knocked. "Hello Oh and Tip, the Yukon is all ready for you" Grovyle's adoptive dad said. "I knows" Oh said "We thought we ought to be visiting Grovyle first. She was being quite upset when she left our house a few weeks ago. We thoughts she might still be needing to be cheered up." "You mean Debbie? Sure she is downstairs in her bedroom." Tip and Oh went down the short set of stairs and say the sign pointing to her room. The door was closed, but they could hear sobbing from inside. Oh knocked gently on her door, and when no response came quietly opened it and looked inside. There was Grovyle face first on her bed and with her head resting on her arms. Between the deep blue of her skin and the slightly wet state of her pillow, they could tell that Smeks remarks to her had cut her to the core. She only looked up when Oh put his hand on her arm. "Am I being outcasted" she said to him with a hoarse voice, and tears in her eyes. Seeing his friend feeling so hurt caused him to turn a shade blue in empathy. "No, remember I am Captain, and Tip is CoCaptain. It was being our house, not his. And we are forgiving you, afters all, no harm was done to our house. Cheering up, you are still welcome among the Boov, Grovyle." After seeing her skin start to return to normal coloring, and her wiping her eyes. They said goodbye as they were about to embark on their trip. "Thanking you for visiting me" Grovyle called after them with a smile starting to show on her face. Hearing Oh's reassurances helped her a lot.

"It is good that we went to see her" Oh said as Tip helped him up onto the drivers seat. "Yes" Tip said, securing the kids in the back before sitting in the passenger seat. "She was still quite depressed, and while huge plants are surprising, it's not bad unless damage is done" Tip said to him. Driving first thru Lyon, before turning west and heading to the mountains, Tip looked behind her and saw that Luna was already excited. She had quickly grown in the year since she had hatched, and was just a little shorter of human her age. With her Boovish intelligence she had already figured out how to roll down the car window, and was smiling into the breeze as it played with her small nose curls. Once at the Rocky Mountain National Park they first settled in to have a picnic at one of the many stream side spots where the Park had set up tables. Tip quickly learned that she would have to keep a close eye on Luna, who seemed determined to explore on her own as she had started crawling away from the table. Oh quickly got the playpen out of the back of the vehicle, and Tip set both the children inside it. Luna was still gazing in awe at the scenes around here (this was her first visit to Earth after all), Cozmo on the other hand stayed close to his sister side, holding on to her with his little hands. Everything was so new to him it made him nervous. Tip and Oh looked fondly at their kids as they got their lunch ready, Luna and Cozmo were quickly developing into close siblings.

After lunch they headed further west, up to Trail Ridge Road. As Luna continued to gaze in awe at the views she could see from the window, Oh had a different expression on his face. He looked a mixture of confused and worry. "Tip, the colors are being indeed beautiful, but some has lost their leaves. Is Earth loosing the ability to sustain life" he asked her. "No, this is just how the plants prepare themselves for winter. They can't survive the how cold winter is if they kept their leaves." Oh sighed in relief, "That is being a relief, as most Boov live here, and Tip's mymom as well. The ship we arrived on hads be disassembled to build the Lunar Colony, those being here would have hads no way to escape. Hopefully we woulds be having enough time to be building another ship before it does happen." They continued up the road, up and away from the tree line and finally reaching the Alpine Visitor Center. They got the dual seated stroller out and put the kids in. The kids had the same look they had at the picnic, causing their parents to smile. The toured around the visitor area, and the gift shops before heading back down and out of the park to the Big Horn restaurant, which was just at the edge of Estes Park east of the National Park. With all now being tired from their nearly day long trip, they drove back to Boulder, dropped of the now refueled vehicle, and left for home. And for the first time in a couple of years they finally all got to sleep thru the night.


	3. Lunar Flue

It was a few months later, and Oh woke up not feeling his usual self. He quickly shut of the alarm this morning, he wasn't feeling like dancing. He felt warm, slightly sweaty and achy. He wasn't too worried though, symptoms indicated it was a flue, like those he had experienced while on Earth. He turned to look at Tip, hoping she had avoided getting sick (he couldn't do either parenting or leadership duties in this state the others would then get sick). Her forehead looked moist, and placing a hand on it he quickly pulled it back. She wasn't warm, she was HOT, hot enough to make him worry. His next thought was their children, checking on them he found them fine. It seemed they had avoided getting sick. Calling up the Big Brain who helped them earlier, he sought his advice. "You are sick as well" Oh said shocked and surprised. The normally purple Boove was now a greenish yellow (the color of sickness). What the Big Brain told him surprised him even more, ALL the Boov on Lunar Colony were sick. A passing comet had left behind a scattering of dust, and this made them sick. "Tip is being sick as well, and worse than we are. Only the kids are well, most likely due to their mixed genetics. But who is going to be looking after them if both of us are being sick, and who is to lead? Smek can not, we saw how well that failed." "You will have to be finding Boov from Earth to do the raising of them, and the leading. This is a strong disease, it will take a month to be getting over it. Not to worry about Tip, Oh. After studying human biology, and helping in the making of your kids I know just what to do to help her get over it. I will be sending over the information to your pad. Be sure to tell the Boov you send for to be wearing their quarantine suits, we dos not want this to be spreading to Earth."

Oh looked at his pad and read the instructions the Big Brain had left, it looked a little difficult but not to hard to follow. Next he sat down to think, who among his fellows on Earth could both look after the kids and lead without letting it go to their heads (the way Smek did). The his face brightened as he reached his decision, "Yes, those two would be perfect. I am sure he could transport her to his house for the month. And they are both humble enough not to be letting themselves get carried away." He made the calls needed and thought "Hmm, I should to be giving them the 'Shusher' so that nobody is questioning their authority. This situation is being so unheard of not all will be believing it."

A few moments later, Grovyle and Ehh arrived. Both looked a little uncomfortable in their suits, and it wasn't the suits that made them that way. "Uh, you sures you are wanting US to be doing this" Ehh said "Neither of us has led or parented before." "And how will the Boov be listening to us" Grovyle said "Many of them are knowing our past big mistakes, and would be highly doubting that we were ones chosen." Oh briefly left the room causing the two to get confused, they were even more confused when he returned. Oh had brought out the 'Shusher'. Grovyle and Ehh looked at each other with wide eyes, both had such vivid memories of the 'Shusher'. "Show any doubter this, and they will no longer be doubting" he said as he handed it to them. "Nobody is questioning my leadership anymore, you two are being my backing ups in case this should to happen again" Oh told them as he satrted to cough a little. Next Oh went and retrieved his kids handing the sleeping youngsters to his friends. "How is being Tip" Grovyle asked, knowing how deeply Oh loved her. "She is sick as well, and worse than any of us" he said looking slightly worried. At the concerned looks on his friends faces he smiled a little, "Not to worry you two, the resident Big Brain sent me instructions on how to care for her so she gets better." They smiled at this, and as they headed towards the door with the 'Shusher' and kids Oh called after them "Do not be forgetting to use the Cleansing Ray to decontaminate the kids, and the things that have been exposed to this illness before you are reaching Earths atmosphere. We dos not wanting this to spread further. I will quarantine the Colony once you leave, now hurry before our kids are waking up!" They nodded and headed for Ehh's pod.

"This is a lot to be taking on all at once" Grovyle said. "You should to be letting your humansfamily know, they were still asleep when I picked you up, correct" Ehh said to her. "Yes, they were asleep" she told him. Setting down Cozmo onto the pods floor she pulled out her pad and sent them a message. While she did this Ehh turned on his autopilot, and decontaminated them all. Next he caused a pulse to go thru the pod itself getting rid of any remaining germs that might have been lingering around. "Whew, that is being done" he said as he took off his helmet. "I knows that disease, looked bad. Thankfully they have a Big Brain there to be helping them out" Grovyle said taking off her helmet as well "Ugh, I never have liked wearing these things. They makes me feel too closed in!" "I hates having to have my nose curls curled all the time in the helmet" he said in reply "it makes me uncomfortable."

Ehh landed the Pod just outside his house, and the two went in. "It is going to be taking me a while to get used to this" Grovyle said. "Me as well" Ehh replied "I nevers thought this would to be happening, G.B." "No doubting others will soon to find out what has happened at the Colony, we should to be expecting guests soon" she told him. Ehh winced, he knew who would be among the first to drop by. Turning slightly pale, he said to her "Smek will be coming, and I knows he will not believe." "Cheering up Ehh, if I can survive being yelled at again sos can you" Grovyle said smiling as she put a comforting had on his shoulder "Besides we are having proof, just to imagine Smeks face when we are to showing him the 'Shusher.'" They both laughed. Soon enough there was a knock at the door, and looking out the window it was Kyle and Smek. Quickly settling the kids in another room, and closing the door so that the noise soon to follow wouldn't disturb their slumber, they returned to the door and opened it. Kyle was the first to talk "It is being a shame that so many of us has fallen so ill" he says, "but thankfully Oh hads the the presence of mind to be selecting backing ups." "I am thinking Oh's fever hads made him confused" Smek said looking none too pleased "I dos NOT believe he hads chosen you two. I am needing to be seeing PROOF." Grovyle, and Ehh smiled at each other, and Ehh retrieved the proof Smek needed. Kyle smiled widely once he saw what Ehh was holding, it had been a wise choice of proof, and he was proud of his wise but sick friend. Smek on the other hand was dumbfounded in shock, this quickly passed though, and he stormed out of the house fully red and slammed the door behind him muttering in Boovish under his breath. Kyle, Grovyle, and Ehh shared a laugh at Smeks expense, it was so typical of him to react that way. "Where are the kids" Kyle asked looking around. "We puts them in the other room, they are still being asleep and did not to want Smek to be waking them up" Ehh told him. "Good choice, he gets quite loud when angry" Kyle said. "THAT we know all to well, in that not correct G.B." Ehh said. "Yes, a while back I thought I would be going deaf at his loudness" she said. "Well I should be leaving" Kyle said "You two are to be having a long day ahead of you. Bye!" Kyle headed out to his own pod and flew home.

"How about we be taking a short nap before the kids are waking up" Ehh suggested, seeing Grovyle trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "That is being a good idea, Oh got us both up earlier than we were liking" she said. Ehh retreated to his room, and Grovyle settled onto the couch soon both were fast asleep. Ehh's pad alarm woke him up an hour later, and seeing that it was nearing lunch time checked on the kids. They were hungry having missed breakfast, so Ehh gave them a slighly larger lunch to make up for it. "Where is G.B.", he thought to himself and looking around found her still sleeping on the couch. He shook his head, they needed to be awake for both the kids and the Boov. "Waking up G.B., we are having lots to be doing today" he said as he tried to gently rouse her from sleep. She stirred slightly and shifted position before falling right back to sleep. Ehh got a mischievous look in his eyes and started vigorously trickling her. She shrieked, and sat upright looking at him in surprise. She looked at the clock seeing what time it was, as the sleep fog started to clear from her mind. "I really slept that long" she asked him, slightly surprised at herself. "You must have needed it" he told her. She nodded, "Ususally when and if I nap during the day it only lasts an hour. The clock says I slept an hour and a half."

Grovyle stretched and yawned trying to wake up more fully, and Ehh seeing this went to make them some lunch. He brought hers out to her smiling. Grovyles eyes widened in delight. There were chicken nuggets, Boovish salad, and Boovish coffee. "Oh, I have not had Boov foods in such a long while" she cried out joyfully. Ehh tilted his head in confusion, "Are you meaning that you have only been eating Humans food since they adopted you, I had thoughts they were not good for us." "Yes, but I hads been taking pills to help my body cope" she said to him. They ate their lunch together in silence, still trying to wrap their minds around the task that had been given them.

They soon found out that the kids were a handful, while Grovyle was often busy trying to calm Cozmo, Ehh had a hard time keeping Luna away from his tools and parts. The first major thing he did was to make sure is his back up supply of Cold Foam Pellets were out of her reach. These pellets might look completely harmless, looking almost exactly like aspirin, but when they hit something they release a enough cold foam to quickly cover something. On the label was a warning to keep it away from the very young, Ehh was not sure how hazardous they would be to these two with their mixed genetic, but he moved them out of the way just in case. Needless to say by the time night came around they were both exhausted. Between helping their fellows, and keeping a constant watch on the kids they hardly had a spare moment even to eat.

Grovyle was about to settle onto the couch for the night when Ehh said, "Why not sleep in my room, in a sleep bag? That ways you do not have to be alone in a house you are not used to yet. I will just to be needing a moment to get things ready." As Grovyle waited, she could hear a lot of noise coming from his room and she couldn't help but wonder "What is he to doing in there?" He stuck his head out and said "Alls ready" a few moments later. Entering his room she found it full of even more tools and parts. In fact she had to watch her step as she went to the sleeping bag, and looking around figured out what the noise had come from. Evidence showed that he had to move a lot of stuff around just to make room for her to sleep. He looked at her a little embarrassed, "Sorries for the mess, I am working on things so often that things collected, and since I live alone have not felt too strong a need to organize things since I already is knowing where things is." Shortly after this the full extent of their exhaustion hit and they were soon fast asleep.

Next morning Grovyle woke to hear a bit of noise coming from outside. Checking first on the kids, she then stuck her head out to identify the source. There stood Ehh with his open toolbox on the ground, working on her pod once more. "Is it not early to be working on my pod" she asked. Ehh, turning to face her said "Mornings G.B.! Not to worry, I hads my coffee already, and I had to be doing something that I am knowing I am good at. This leadership and tending the little ones is still being overwhelming to me." Grovyle couldn't help but giggle a bit at this, he had adjusted her pod many times and each time something would malfunction when she had try to fly it afterwards. "Haves you tracked down the latest malfunction yet" she said peering over his shoulder. "Not yets, but I will be finding it soon. Be having some patience G.B., it will be flight ready soon enough" he said. She smiled, "His success with modifying his own pod must have been a fluke" she thought "he has been working on mine so long, and still it will not work right." It was OK with her, working on things made her handyboov of a friend happy, and this made her happy. It also didn't hurt that he would give her rides whenever she needed them.

Knowing it will be a while yet before the kids awaken Grovyle sits down to watch Ehh work. He notices her pulling out a small bottle of 'Basic Bubble' solution, "Basic Bubbles" he asks tilting his head in confusion, "Is you not a littles bit too mature for those?" Grovyle laughs a little at his confusion, "Is not for fun, Ehh. Is to study weather." "I thought plants were your specialty?" "They are, but to best be helping the plants you need to be knowing what weather is doing as it is greatly effecting plants. The bubbles show me what the air is doing." "How?" "By watching bubbles when they are floating I can be knowing wind speed and direction, as well as humidity levels. How long they last shows me the how humid it is." She blows a few bubbles to demonstrate, "It is good weather for plants, the winds are being just gentle enough, and with just enough moisture."

Going back inside she notices the kids are now awake, and breakfast for everyone. Ehh starts to smell it wafting out thru an open window, the smell pulls him inside. As Grovyle saw him enter eyes closed, nose curls fully extended and a smile on his face, she can't help but smile. She was doing this recipe from memory alone, and it had been a while since she actually cooked. Ehh came and stood next to her in the kitchen, looking at what she was cooking. "Is this what I think it is" he said to her starting to turn orange. "Yes, is one of my favorites as well" she told him with a smile "Last time I hads it was before we arrived here, I had to been missing it." They ate together, looking at their pads to see what issues needed their attention today. Suddenly the once blue sky clouded over, and noticing the change Grovyle bolted from the table and straight out the door. A confused Ehh followed her, "Whatfor are you doing" he asked her as she pulled out her 'Basic Bubble' solution again. "The weather should not to have done this" she said to him. She blew bubbles again, this time they lasted so long she didn't see them pop as they were rapidly carried out of sight. She turned a vivid yellow, Ehh seeing this came up to her and said "What is being the matter, G.B.? What is the weather to doing?" She turned to face him, her worry and concern showing on her face. "A very strong storm will to be arriving soon, we needs to be securing the pods." The pods then quickly secured, Grovyle turned her attention to his Plum trees. "What are you to doing? We needs to getting to shelter" Ehh called to her as he raced for the door. "Your trees are to need tending if they are to survive, I will only be one other moment" she said to him. She was so focused that she didn't see Ehh leave the shelter of the house and head her way. She let out a startled squeak when he picked her up, and started carrying her to he house, "Your trees, they need protection." "You being in safety is more important, I can to always be buying plums at the store, friends are being irreplaceable." She watched in amazement as her best friend carried her to safety, and during their trip back to the house the storm hit drenching them both with rain.

By the time they were both inside the two were soaking wet. Normally being wet was no problem for them because Boov had emerged from their seas only little over a thousand years ago, but Grovyle seemed not to be doing so well. Even after she was dried off, she was shivering, and started sneezing. Ehh looked at her with concern, he hated seeing his friends suffer. Placing a hand on her forehead, and realized she had a fever. It wasn't a high one, just a bit warmer than she should have been. A moment after that she turned greenish yellow, confirming what Ehh had suspected, his friend had caught a cold. "Stupids Earth germs" Grovyle said, looking at her skin color and blowing her nose curls into tissues. "We never hads these problems in space" she said moaning in her discomfort. Ehh wrapped her in his warmest blanket, and told her to rest on the couch while he got things together to help her recover. "In space there were no chilly storms to drench you" Ehh agreed as he went to his kitchen to get her some Boovish soup. "But if you hads to listened to me instead of rushing to the trees you would haves not gotten sick" he scolded her gently. Being sick was bad enough, he didn't want her sick AND depressed, she had been thru enough already recently. "Yeah" she agreed as she accepted the soup and began drinking it. As she finished the soup, Ehh headed to the bathroom and got things ready for her in there. Curious at the sounds of water flowing, Grovyle went to see what he was up to. What she saw resulted in a brief smile, and a flash of orange to her skin before misery took over again. Ehh was readying a Bubble Bath, and Boovs love bubbles of all sorts. He left the room, and let Grovyle enjoy herself in privacy. She soaked in it for a good hour and a half, it was warm, but not hot (Boov don't care for a lot of heat). Between the soup and the bath the chills gradually left her, and her symptoms had eased by the time she got out of the tub. Ehh told her to right to bed when she returned from the bathroom. She agreed though she hated going back to bed so early, they had just recently had their breakfast. By next morning the fever, and sneezing were completely gone, and her skin color was back to normal, Ehh let her sleep in anyways so she could finish recovering.

Grovyle woke and stretched, looking at the clock she was surprised to find it was noon already. "Good afternoons G.B.! Feeling yourself again" Ehh asked her on seeing her up and about. She nodded, "Yes, thanking you for taking cares of me so well yesterday. I am sorries I was not much of a help with the kids or leading." "Is OK" he reassured her "Friends are meant to help each other out. Was least I could do."

After this things settled down, and the rest of the month passed quickly. Ehh and Grovyle had gotten the hang of helping the Boov, and the kids had gotten to know the two enough that Cozmo quit being timid around them. Ehh and Grovyle were now on the way to return the 'Shusher' that had been loaned to them, as the quarantine had just been lifted. Upon Ehh's attempt to return it Oh held up his hands and shook his head. "I tolds you earlier, I am not to needing it anymore. As my backing ups you should to keep it." Ehh held his chin in thought, then handed it over to Grovyle. "You should to be keeping it for us" he said "It would to get lost or damaged among my tools and parts in the house." She accepted it from him, and he later dropped her off at her house. They were both glad to have survived their first attempt at doing double duty.


End file.
